


Arrested

by fringewrites



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Ryan gasped as he heard the zip sound of the plastic ties cinching tight against his wrists over his head. He knew he would be restrained, had agreed when Matt requested it with dusty pink cheeks, gaze hot where they found Ryan's hands, but he hadn't expected it to be zip ties.





	

Ryan gasped as he heard the zip sound of the plastic ties cinching tight against his wrists over his head. He knew he would be restrained, had agreed when Matt requested it with dusty pink cheeks, gaze hot where they found Ryan's hands, but he hadn't expected it to be zip ties. They already feel tight, but he pulls at them anyway and they cut into his wrists, the ribbed plastic bound to leave marks that last long after they're off him. Maybe that's why Matt chose them.

Before Ryan has a chance to ask questions, Matt grinds his lower body against him, so that Ryan's dick slides wet along the long line of Matt's ass and it makes him groan as he bites his lip, his mind going stark white with how turned on he is. Matt continues to rock languidly in Ryan's lap, teasing him by letting the head of Ryan's cock catch against his rim every now and then, before sliding back smoothly with a soft moan. "P-please, Matt. No more teasing. Let me inside, fuck, please." Ryan pants, looking up at Matt with those desperate brown eyes that Matt's never had the nerve to refuse. Matt reaches a hand back and positions Ryan's dick, lining it up with his hole. When he makes contact it's all Ryan can do not to thrust up into the promise of heat he feels just from the pucker of Matt's entrance against his tip. He finds himself doing it anyway as Matt starts to sink down, it causes the younger boy to yelp in surprise and brace his hands against Ryan's sweaty chest. 

"Shit, Ryan, go easy on me." Matt pleads and Ryan stills, letting Matt ease himself down onto Ryan's cock at his own pace now. Ryan thinks he might apologize but he loses his train of thought once he's fully seated inside of Matt, the boy flush against his groin where he sits in his lap.

"Jesus Christ, Matt, you're so goddamn tight." Ryan hisses, still marveled by how good Matt feels, how he squeezes around him and sucks him in with the same intensity, like it's the first time every time. Matt slowly pulls himself up and sinks back down onto Ryan a couple times as he adjusts to the fullness that Ryan's thick cock makes him feel, he draws a long moan out of the man below him. 

"Can you move Ry?" Matt asks and Ryan tries to comply. He tilts his hips up to meet Matt, but he's limited in how high he can arch off the bed before he feels tense in his lower back. He valiantly swivels his hips, meager attempts to buck against his partner the way he wants to. If he could just get his hands on Matt's hips...

"N-no. Not really." Ryan finally concedes and he's surprised to see how it makes Matt grin. Whenever Matt's ridden Ryan, he usually lets Ryan take control. Matt loves the feeling of Ryan's nails biting into his hips as Ryan forces him down on his cock again and again, hitting hard against his sweet spot, knocking the air out of his lungs. This is so unlike Matt, to put in the work to lift himself and start riding Ryan in earnest, rocking down onto him like he was giving him a lap dance that created a slow build and tight suction that has Ryan keening already. Whatever it was that's inspired this, Ryan's thankful for it, for now. 

Matt leans his long body forward, his muscles pulled tight, that lean body on display for the man below him, as he slides his hands up the expanse of Ryan's outstretched arms. His fingers dance over the ridge of the restraints and lock with Ryan's as he fucks himself. Matt presses his mouth hot and slick against Ryan's they slot together in a salacious kiss that Matt pulls off so soon. Matt looks into Ryan's eyes, his own half-lidded, mad with lust. "Fuck, Ryan, you looked so hot the other night with those zip ties on." he moans, letting his fingers unhinge from Ryan's to caress the restraints he'd put on him. It makes Ryan gasp, eyes going wide.

"When we were being detained?" he asks with a small laugh that might ruin the spark of heat between anyone but this pair. 

Matt nods fervently. "I don't know what it was man, just you looked like you _needed_ to be restrained. You're so fucking _strong_ , too powerful not to be tied down." Matt moans hotly against Ryan's lips as he starts to pick up the pace, riding Ryan harder, chasing the kind of fuck Ryan would give him if he were unbound.

Ryan smiles smugly at him, "Is that it? You had to tie me down because otherwise I'd fucking _destroy_ you?" Ryan growls, starting to buck his hips as much as he can. Like before, it's hardly a fraction of the force he's used to putting into his thrusts, but it still makes Matt whine and curse. He wants Ryan to destroy him, to fuck him boneless into the mattress, but he wants this too. He leans back, resting his back against Ryan's thighs, where his legs are bent, feet flat against the mattress. Matt runs his hands down Ryan's arms and along his chest.

"Yes, God. You'd wreck me. But like this," Matt whispers as he bites his fingernails into the flesh of Ryan's pecs, slowly dragging them down, leaving long pink welts in their wake and making Ryan cry out underneath him, "Like this, I can do whatever I want to you." Matt punctuates his statement by fucking himself down onto Ryan's dick particularly hard and Ryan moans, eyes rolling back as the realization hits him that Matt could do anything he wants to him without restraints too.

Matt cranes down and kisses at Ryan's neck, lapping at the lightly stubbled flesh there before sinking his teeth in and sucking, hard, taking full advantage of their situation. Ryan's always argued that hickies were juvenile and stupid, but he can't deny the amount of time he's spent admiring the sneaky, bruises Matt's left on his skin in the mirror. Ryan knows that by the end of this, his neck will be covered in them, he'll look like he'd been attacked by vampire bats, and he's okay with that. He's okay with it because Matt is riding him fast now, his movements becoming broken and sloppy the closer he gets. God Ryan loves it when he can make Matt come just from his dick. Ryan lifts his arms in a weak attempt to reach for Matt and ends up hooking his arms around Matt's neck where he's restrained, pulling the boy into a tight embrace, kissing him fiercely as he feels his balls draw tight against him. "Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me come." Ryan huffs out his warning against Matt's cheek and Matt moans wantonly. 

"Yes! Yes, do it, fucking come inside me. God!" Matt whines as he pushes himself down a couple more times before stopping and shuddering against Ryan where he's pressed balls deep inside Matt. Ryan can feel Matt's come splashing hot onto his stomach, can feel the muscles inside Matt clenching around him and it's almost enough, _almost_. 

As Matt shivers through the aftershocks, Ryan uses all his strength to push himself up and gain enough leverage to knock Matt onto his back, landing on top of him, pushing impossibly deeper inside Matt causing him to cry out at how oversensitive he is. Now that he's gained the upper hand, his locked wrists pressed into the mattress over Matt's head, he fucks into the boy wildly, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. "Fuck! Ry! It's so much!" Matt whimpers, but it isn't long until Ryan buries himself inside Matt and spills into him with a shout, eyes squeezed shut.

Ryan returns to his senses as he hears Matt's muffled voice telling him to get off of him. Ryan's body had gone lax, muscles loose with his orgasm and he'd fallen boneless against Matt who was now pushing him onto his back beside him. "Fuck man, you were crushing me." Matt laughed, slapping Ryan's arm.

"Mm. s'your fault. Now grab the scissors and cut these things off me. They hurt like a bitch." Ryan groans groggily. Matt rolls his eyes and reaches for the scissors on the night stand. 


End file.
